Hidden Away
by Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Harry is just a small child living with his 'family'...one-shot? (not sure yet...)


OK!! This is my first Harry/Abused story be easy one me! lol If ya cant handel it Go To Hell!! I just wanted to thank: Hades' Phoenix- even though your sick right now i love ya bunches-as long as you dont get me sick that it!! hehe well i hope you feel better...... thank you fro helping me on this one! Well please let me know what you think of it... i know its just another short clip..... but what can i say.......its how i write!! so R/R and let me know what ya think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have a vision of a boy, a little boy of about six years with eyes shadowed and far too knowing for his meager age. This boy woke up that morning in a damp cellar, dressed in a sort of dirty little dressing gown and shivering with cold. There was a cloud of white mist from his breath, and sitting on a box in the corner, he blew the steam out of his mouth and amused himself in his dullness watching it float away. But he was terribly hungry, and sore all over.  
  
~Last Night~  
  
He didn't complete all his chores again; 'it' tried, he told himself. The boy mumbled as he heard his aunt yell for Vernon "...please I didn't mean to... I tried.... I'm sorry..." But his attempts to apologize ran short as his uncle came into the kitchen. "What did it do this time?" He spit the words out of his mouth like venom. "It didn't get the garden taken care of, it didn't pick up Duddikins room; now my baby has to sleep in a dirty room..." she huffed making herself cry. Vernon's attention turned upon the quivering boy with all the force of a raging tempest. "See? You see what you do to your aunt? You little shit! Is this all we get for taking care of you for all these years? Is it?" Holding his breath the boy realized how frightened he was. "Answer me when I ask you a question, freak!" Grabbing the boy by the arm he picked up the small weight and threw him into the kitchen cabinets. "ANSWER ME!" "...y-yes...sir..." he cowered, unsure of how to placate this terrible force's rage. Hiding his face in his arms. His uncle took three long strides and was at his side. Picking the small 'waste' up by the arm, leaving his fingerprints embedded into the boy, Vernon then shoved the boy into his fist. The child was left unconscious.........  
  
~Back in the Present~  
  
He couldn't remember what happened after that...'it' knew his uncle did not stop once the boy passed out because he was hurting too much from that little display of pain, despite the fact he had had much worse than that. He couldn't believe this was happening; well he could, but why? It was his family after all. Wait....... ......Harry........ ...... that's was his name....... he hadn't been called that since he was little and him mother and father were... No can't go there. The little boy rocked himself back and forth for a few hours; finally he passed out from pure exhaustion.  
  
~Later that Evening~  
  
The large sound made Harry wake, moaning in pain from the tigthened muscles in his arms and legs. When he actually sat up he listened to the weight making the floorboards creak over his head and found that his cousin was in one of his 'bad' moods, as his aunt called it. Harry took this information with him as he dashed to the corner farthest from the door. No one could call this boy stupid if they actually paid attention. He could clean, garden, paint, read (he taught himself from newspapers, and Dudley's old books that Harry took out of the trash can), and he was very cautious of his surroundings, skills garnered from a life with the Dursleys. When the door opened the light was so bright he hid himself even more by wrapping himself into a ball, keeping himself out of the light. He heard muttering, then Dudley's voice telling him to come over there. Harry did as he was told. Slowly he stood a little, unconsciously shuffling and limping on one foot as he made his way over to his cousin, remembering not to wince. He was told that he was to go upstairs and make dinner. The hard, harsh voice made him flinch and Harry limped to the stairs, then crept up and went to open the door, wincing as he pulled his arm up to turn the handle. Holding his breath he started climbing upon the steps. When he reached the second door that led to the hall, he could not bend his little red fingers to hold it right. The boy pulled with the little bit of weight he had on him. Dudley came up the stairs making the boy jump and cower to the side of the railing. His cousin then slapped him !hard! across the face, shoving him farther into the railing, leaving a bruise. "........Back to 'normal'........," Harry muttered to himself as he went to make breakfast, a tiny little child with the weight of the world on his slender shoulders. 


End file.
